Meant to be
by severinas.96
Summary: AU (or is it?) Dean just wanted to relax after work, eat a burger, drink his usual beer. But instead he gets to meet this weird guy in a beige trenchcoat. Slight Destiel but nothing explicit.
1. The guy in the trenchcoat

The door bells sounded as Dean pushed the door open. Absorbing the smell of burgers and fries, he stepped into the diner. He couldn't imagine a better place to relax after a long day of work than a diner.

He made his way over to the bar and sat himself on one of the stools. "One beer, please." Working as a police agent, there were good and bad days. Today hadn't been a good day. The pictures of the murdered child were still imprinted in his head and the file in his office bag felt heavier than usual.

But slowly the familiar noises around him allowed his mind to drift of.

He started to observe the people around him. A group of girls in the far corner of the diner. They were chatting and laughing, enjoying their free time after college. The old man, probably homeless, gulping down his sandwich. His clothes were hanging from his skinny body and his beard showed that he hadn't been able to use a bathroom for a long time. The family with three children. The parents looked annoyed, the children still seemed to have fun.

The waitress, running around the diner, trying to serve everyone and don't overlook any orders or confuse them.

Dean sighed again and relaxed further into his seat.

As the door bells rang, a whoosh of cold air entered the diner. Dean looked up from his burger which had just arrived and saw the man responsible for the sound.

Something in that man caught his attention. It wasn't the outdated trench coat, or the old shoes, or the messy hair, or the crystal blue eyes. It was something else, something more that made him stand out from the rest of the people.

Dean couldn't put his finger on it, but thee man just didn't seem to fit in.

He walked to the bar, heading towards the chair besides Dean. His eyes flew from one thing to the other, observing and analysing everything in the diner. Finally, his eyes fell on Dean. He didn't seem surprised or annoyed or anything at all as he saw Dean staring at him.

But Dean blushed anyway and fixed his eyes on the burger in front of him. Slowly he grabbed it in his hands and shoved it into his mouth. While chewing he kept shooting the weird guy besides him glances, but the guy either didn't seem to notice or he didn't mind.

The guy examined the bar in front of him and as he saw one of the menus he grabbed it. Reading meticulously everything, he started to go through the menu.

Dean tried not to pay attention to the man, but his eyes kept flickering back to him, and his mind tried to solve the mystery around him. What was so odd about this guy?

Finally he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

"The cheeseburger's real good here."

The guy's head shot up to Dean. The blue eyes stared at him and Dean felt somehow at unease. The guy started to creep him out. He didn't react in any way to Dean's statement.

"You should really check it out." The guys face still didn't change an inch. "I mean… if you want, of course."

The man's eyes flashed up and down Dean, but other than that he still didn't say anything.

Sighing, Dean turned around, facing his plate again. He took a bite of the burger, when he realised that the guy was still looking at him. With his mouth full he turned towards the stranger, raising one eyebrow.

"Thank you for your advice"

The low rumble was barely audible through the other noises, but Dean still made it out. His voice sounded as if the hadn't used it in ages.

"Yur wulcm" Dean tried to mouth around his burger, but only started to choke on the huge bite.

The guy watched Dean with questioning and curious eyes, his gaze never leaving Dean's face.

Dean took a large gulp of his beer and tried again. "You're welcome. I'm Dean, by the way."

The guy's eyes widened and he shied away slightly. His eyes darted around, as if he thought Dean was talking to someone else.

Dean tried hard to hold back the chuckle building in his throat, but a cocky grin still appeared on his face. He extended his arm towards the man, and as he saw his hesitance he tiled his head. "I'm not gonna bite you."

The guy looked even more confused, but he lifted his hand slowly, taking Dean's very tentatively.

"My name is Castiel. Castiel Novak."

Dean's smile widened.

"Nice to meet you, Castiel Novak."

And then Dean knew what had seemed so different about this guy: his look. The look on his face which was so clear, his emotions so open to view. Dean could see his every thought, he could look right in his soul.

Dean turned back to his burger. The man beside him, Castiel, seemed completely lost. But it wasn't his fault or his job. He shouldn't care.

But somehow he did. Somehow this man fascinated him. The way he spoke, the completely honest look on his face, as if he had never lied to anybody. The way his eyes darted around the room, taking in every so small detail as if it were of utmost importance. The way his hands kept moving around, brushing against his trousers, shifting the menu around, trying to organize his hair but leaving it messier than before, sliding his hand in the pocket of his trench coat as if making sure that his things were still there, clenching and unclenching his fist and trying not to look nervous, although he clearly was. The way his lips were parted, just slightly, as if he was astonished of something and everything. The way he held his body, straight and unmoving but at the same time seeming to want to curl into himself for protection, trying to shield himself against an unseen enemy.

Dean couldn't help but wonder what went on in Castiel's mind. He seemed so out of place, so nervous and insecure. And he looked scared. He looked scared out of his mind.

And Dean decided.

"Another beer, please"

Dean watched in amusement as Castiel's gaze darted back to Dean as he heard his order. Dean didn't turn his head but watched Castiel out of the corner of his eye.

Castiel opened his mouth, then closed it again. His eyes darted form Dean's still full bottle of beer to the bar keeper who was going to fetch another bottle. His eyes flashed to Dean's face, then back to the bottle. He opened his mouth again, leaving it open. Then he finally spoke up.

"For what purpose did you order a second beer if you did not yet finish the one in front of you?"

Dean couldn't hold himself back anymore. He burst out laughing, clapping his hand against his leg. The way he spoke was just too funny.

Castiel just sat there, watching him, not understanding. He cocked his head and squirmed his eyes, trying to figure out why the man was laughing so hard. Did he say something wrong?

As Dean had calmed himself down a little he wiped the tears from his eyes and glanced sideways to Castiel. But as he saw the concentrated look on Castiel's face, his composure broke again.

His laughter echoed through the diner and he no longer cared what other people thought, he just couldn't stop laughing.

Castiel's face only darkened more, he squirmed his eyes until they were barely visible, trying hard to figure out what was so funny. He looked around the diner, but he couldn't find anything that could have caused Dean to laugh. What he did see were the people staring at them.

He leaned forward on his bar stool until his mouth was close to Dean's ear.

"The other customers of this restaurant are looking at us."

But Dean just laughed even harder, leaning over the bar and holding his stomach. Castiel followed him with his body. He bent over the bar, holding his weight with his hands and leaned as much forward as he could to look at Dean's face.

"What is so humorous to you?"

Dean bent backwards again, holding both hands over his stomach. Suddenly his hands waved in front of him, trying desperately to get hold of something. His bar stool bent backwards and just a blink later Castiel saw Dean lying on the floor. Dean went still for a moment, then he realised what had happened and started to laugh again, harder than before. He was lying on the floor now, rolling from one side to another and clapping the floor with his hands.

Castiel just sat on his chair, unmoving, staring at the man under him. And then his mouth spread in a smile. As Dean continued to gasp for air and laughing at the same time, Castiel's smile widened, unnoticed by anyone. All eyes were on Dean, and other people were starting to laugh too.

Some children were pointing at Dean, their parents trying to stop them from doing so. The waitress had stopped mid walk, some plates in her hands, staring openly at the man on the floor who didn't seem to be able to stop laughing. The homeless man was glancing up from his food, while still stuffing the sandwich in his mouth. The girls had stopped chatting and were now watching the odd man rolling on the floor with mouth hanging open.

But slowly they lost interest as nothing more seemed to happen, and they turned their attention back to their food.

Unseen from all those people, Castiel's smile grew wider and wider until it split his face in half. A small rumble started to form in his chest, followed by a small chuckle.

And when Dean was seriously thinking that he might die here and now because he couldn't breathe anymore, he heard Castiel's laughter. Later he wouldn't be able to remember how on earth he had been able to make out the barely audible sound, but somehow he did.

Dean froze. The laugh wasn't like anything he had ever heard. It pierced through him and it seemed to him that it had to leave a visible mark. His head shot up to stare at the man. He could have never imagined such a sound coming out of his mouth.

But as soon as Castiel noticed Dean staring, he shut his mouth and his face went blank again. He seemed surprised at himself, and maybe even a bit embarrassed.

Deans eyes never left Castiel as he stood up, trying to slow down his breathing again. He sat himself down on his stool, body turned towards the man staring at him. His eyes softened again and a grin appeared on his face.

"Dude, that was fun!"

Castiel relaxed again, and a small smile reappeared on his face.

"I think it could be defined as fun, yes."

**SPNSPNSPN**

So this idea just popped into my head some days ago... I hope you enjoyed what turned out of it ;)

I will continue this, but till then please tell me what you thought ofit. It would mean the world to me :)


	2. What is your story?

Dean took the beer in his hand, and as he saw that the second beer had arrived he pushed it towards Castiel. But the man didn't make any attempt at accepting the beer.

While taking a sip of the beer, Dean glimpsed out of his eyes to Castiel. He was still watching him, his gaze flicking from Dean's face to the beer bottle just beside his hand. His body was still turned towards Dean, his face wary.

"It won't hurt ya, you know?" Dean pointed at the beer, wiggling with his brows. As the man still didn't make any attempt at taking the beer, Dean pushed it further towards him until it bumped right into Castiel's hand.

Just out of reflex he opened his hand and took the beer. He lifted it a few inches, twisting it slightly while looking at it with pure curiosity. His head was titled in the same angle, as if he was assessing a complex problem.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle as he glared pointedly at Castiel. As he had his attention he slowly lifted his own beer, signalising the man to do the same.

Castiel squinted his eyes but did as he was told. His arm wandered tentatively towards his mouth, taking a sip just as Dean was doing.

Dean's eyes followed Castiel's movement, and he nearly spit out his beer as he saw the disgusted expression the man got as he swallowed the beer. Quickly Dean put down the bottle, trying hard to swallow his beer and stop himself from laughing out again.

Castiel had an anguished expression on his face. Quickly he put down the beer bottle again, staring at it with disgust.

Dean patted Castiel on the shoulder, while allowing himself to chuckle a little.

"First beer, eh?" He winked at the man and took another gulp of his beer. "Trust me, after the first few it will taste better. And then you'll truly enjoy it"

Castiel looked at him disbelieving. "Why would I want to drink something that does not taste good?" He eyed the bottle suspiciously daring it to come near his mouth again.

"Oh believe me, you'll like it. You'll feel so much better after this."

Castiel's eyes flew from Dean to the bottle and back. He did feel miserable at the moment and he did want to feel better.

Against his better judgement he took the beer again and forced down a gulp.

OoOoOo

Dean looked over to Castiel as the man made to stand up from his chair. He saw him swaying and stood up too, holding the man on his elbow to steady him.

"Whoa, slow there." Castiel extended a hand to the chair to support himself. His confused eyes met with Deans as he looked up from his disobedient feet. "First time drunk too, I suppose." He let out a laugh, feeling somewhat happy himself. He wasn't sure if it was because of the beer or because of Castiel.

The man just continued to stare at him, his gaze slightly unfocused. Dean sighed. He put a hand on Castiel's shoulder, shaking him lightly to get his attention.

"Hey, how do you get home?" As Castiel still didn't answer Dean took a step closer. " Dude, how did you come here? By car?"

Finally Castiel seemed to notice Dean. He stared at his lips, moving them in unison to Dean's. Only after Dean shook him again did he meet Dean's gaze. It took another couple of seconds until he reacted in any way to the question.

"What? Car? No, Dean, I do not own a car."

"Then how did you get here?" But Castiel didn't answer. Dean felt his gaze wander through the now nearly empty diner. He thought about the man walking home on his own as drunk as he was. His mind played through different scenarios with robbers, murders and other drunk people. No, he wasn't going to let Castiel walk home on his own. "Come on, I'll bring you home."

Castiel was relieved that he didn't have to walk. He wouldn't have known where to go either. He stumbled behind Dean and tried to keep up with his giant steps. They walked for some minutes in silence.

Eyes fixed on the ground so that he wouldn't trip over something, he didn't see Dean coming to a halt. He bumped right into him, his arms looking for support on Dean's jacket. Embarrassed he looked into Dean's eyes which were mere inches away from his face. Dean was caught in surprise too, but after a few moments he laughed and opened the door of the car and motioned for Castiel to get in.

Castiel hadn't even noticed the black car before.

Dean saw Castiel's look and grinned.

"A beauty, isn't she? 67´ Chevy Impala. Got it from my dad."

He sounded proud, Castiel realised. He hummed approvingly and got in the car.

OoOoOo

They were driving down a deserted road when Dean suddenly realised something.

"I don't even know where you live!"

Castiel lifted his head from where it had been resting against the window and squinted tentatively over to the driver's side. He seemed sober at once. Dean tried to read his expression, but for the first time since he met the guy he couldn't tell for sure. Fear? Shame? Why should he even feel that way?

Dean extended a hand over the space between them, laying it on Castiel's arm. Carefully he pulled the car over and parked it.

He turned his body towards the man, lifting his chin with his other hand. He forced Castiel to look at him and startled at his expression. He was sure now, it was fear that he saw on Castiel's face. He had backed away from Dean, squeezing into his seat, knees drawn up to his chest.

Dean let go immediately and backed away too. Why would he fear him? Did he say something wrong? Did he do something to scare him?

"Hey, hey." He lifted his hands in a sign of surrender, his eyes laying worriedly on Castiel. For the first time he noticed how thin he really was. "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you."

Castiel's gaze was still fixed on Dean, but he relaxed somewhat.

Dean didn't know what to do. How could he make Castiel trust him? What could he say to convince him, what shouldn't he say?

Slowly he extended his arm again towards Castiel. Dean watched warily as Castiel's gaze flickered between his face and his hand, and as he noticed that Castiel's gaze was frozen on his hand, he stopped.

Tentatively, Castiel's eyes went up again, finding Dean's gaze and looking onto it. And suddenly the fear disappeared from his face. His eyes fell down with his head and he just seemed tired.

Dean extended his arm fully, his hand now hovering over Castiel's cheek. He didn't want to startle the man, he didn't want to scare him away or do something he didn't want him to do. Just as he was about to pull away, Castiel tilted his head and laid it into Dean's hand.

He sighed, lifting his hand to cover Dean's with it and then all of a sudden Castiel found himself curled up beside Dean. His head was resting on Dean's lap, his body curled on the seat.

At first, Dean didn't know how to react. But then he started to caress Castiel's back while his other hand was entwined in his hair. He felt the man shiver with a sudden sob and he squeezed his shoulder in response.

As the sobs became more and more forceful he pulled Castiel up, holding him in his arms, his face on his shoulder. He rubbed soothing circles on his back while his other hand was still shuffling through his hair.

Finally, Castiel calmed down and just rested on Dean's lap. But Dean didn't mind. He didn't mind at all. There was nothing to say; both were content to stay like this forever.

**SPNSPNSPNS**

So here is the second chapter as promised. I know it´s a bit shorter than the first one, but the next one will be longer again, promise :) I´ll post it somewhen this weekend

Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment and tell me what you thought ;)


	3. Let me help you

When they arrived at Dean's apartment, Castiel was snoring slightly. Dean turned off the engine and got out of the car. He tried to close the door as quietly as he could, but Castiel still jumped.

He saw him yawn and stretch (and couldn't help but wonder how normal he looked although he clearly wasn't). Dean had already unlocked the front door when Castiel finally got out of the car.

He looked around, not sure where he was at first. Then he saw Dean and remembered. The diner. The car. He had been crying.

As he turned back to Dean his cheeks were flushed in embarrassment. Dean ignored this and held the door wide open for Castiel to enter.

The soft glowing light seemed welcoming and Castiel suddenly felt much more comfortable. He took the few steps towards the house, looking at Dean, trying to understand why this man was so kind to him, wanted to help him although he didn't know anything about him.

The apartment was small but warm and the sofa seemed comfortable enough. It would be okay to sleep on it for one night, then he would need to look for something else.

He stood in Dean's living room and didn't know what to do, what to say. He glanced at Dean and noticed that he was staring at him. Quickly he looked back to the couch.

"Uh… Thanks for… letting me sleep in your apartment tonight…"

Dean smiled, his eyes darting towards a door at the far end of the room.  
"Hey, no problem, really." He glanced again towards the door. "There's the bathroom if you want to go, I'll be in the kitchen, if you need anything…"

Castiel nodded and made his way over to the bathroom. He closed the door behind himself, being alone for the first time in a long time. With a sigh he dropped against the door, sliding down to the door.

He let his face fell in his hands, letting all the tension drop from his body. Where had he ended?

OoOoOo

Dean was humming silently in the kitchen. Castiel hadn't eaten anything at the diner, so he figured he might be hungry. And somehow he felt responsible for the guy. He didn't know the first thing about him, but he seemed to need help. And this triggered something in Dean, something forcing him to help the poor guy. There would be time to ask questions later, now he just wanted to make the scared, haunted look disappear from that face.

Dean was okay with giving Castiel space, and all the time he needed. But as the man didn't come back from the bathroom after half an hour, Dean started to worry. He went back into the living room. The small bag that Castiel had brought with himself was lying on the couch, and the water from the shower wasn't running either. So he wasn't showering. But what else could take him so long?

Dean looked up to the bathroom door. He thought that he had heard something, a muffled noise behind the door.

"Castiel?" As he didn't get any response he started to go towards the door. "Hey, Castiel, everything OK in there?"

He still didn't get any response.

Knocking on the door he raised his voice.

"Hey, you're freaking me out. Are you OK? Answer me".

And then he heard it again, the muffled sound. And now that he was closer he recognised it: a sob.

"Hey Castiel, please, come on, let me in." But again, there was no answer. "Please."

Dean let himself slide to the floor, back to the door.

"Castiel, I just want to help you. Please, let me help you. I know that you don't know me and that I don't know you, but please. Let me try and help you. You don't have to be alone on this one, there are people who want to help you. I don't know what happened, but there is always a way. Please, let me in. Let me help you."

Dean didn't know what else to say, how to convince Castiel to let him in, to allow him to help. He was about to stand up and leave him to himself, when he heard the lock click open.

He stood up and slowly opened the door. Castiel was crouched on the floor; his back had been leaning against the door just on the other side Dean had been sitting. His face was buried in his hands, his shoulders quivering with silent sobs.

Dean stood there in the doorway, not knowing what to do, how to comfort the shivering mess of a man before him.

Slowly he lowered himself to the floor, crouching in front of Castiel. He took the man's face in his hands and forced him to look him in the eye. His gaze locked with those big, blue, innocent eyes. Dean tried to say everything that he couldn't express with words through his eyes, tried to make the man before him understand how important it somehow was for him that he trusted him.

They sat there for some minutes, just looking at each other. Castiel seemed to calm down, his tears flowing more slowly now and the quiver of his body being merely imperceptible if Dean hadn't been so close to his body.

Bit by bit Castiel's eyes seemed to soften too, the pain and the hurt melting away. His posture relaxed and his body fell forward into the waiting arms of Dean.

Dean lifted Castiel's head from his shoulder to peer into his swollen eyes. Castiel nodded as if wanting Dean to tell Dean that he understood and that he accepted it, that he would trust him. Satisfied, Dean released Castiel's head.

After some more minutes Dean slowly got up pulling Castiel with him. (Securing) the insecure body of Castiel he maneuvered him outside of the bathroom and to his own room. Castiel didn't resist Deans pull, letting himself be dragged forward and onto the bed.

He sat there, staring absentminded at Dean. Dean crouched again before Castiel and locked his gaze with him.

"Your safe here, you know that, right? You don't have anything to fear. I'll be here for you, I'll protect you from whatever it is that scares you."

Castiel nodded but didn't seem completely convinced.

Dean sighed, sat himself against the headboard and pulled Castiel along with him. Crossing his legs, he positioned Castiel in front of him so that he could look into the man's eyes.

"Castiel, please. Let me help you. Tell me what happened."

Castiel looked tired. He just lowered his eyes and stared at his entwined hands.

"I can't, Dean"

"Castiel, you know you can trust me. Please, trust me! You're scaring me. Let me help you."

"I can't"

"Castiel…"

"No, Dean. You don't understand. I can't tell you what happened. I physically can't." Dean lifted his hand to brush through his hair, when Castiel continued to speak "Dean, I don't remember."


	4. Don't you worry

**Then:**

"No, Dean. You don't understand. I can't tell you what happened. I physically can't." Dean lifted his hand to brush through his hair, when Castiel continued to speak "Dean, I don't remember."

**Now:**

Dean's hand froze at his head, his eyes locked with Castiel's. As Dean didn't make any sound, Castiel looked up to meet his eyes. He couldn't bite back a hard laugh, seeing the shock on Dean's face.

This broke Dean's paralysis. He cleared his throat. "You… what?"

Castiel sighed. "I don't remember, Dean. I don't remember the slightest detail of anything that happened to me in my whole life. Where you remember your parents, your friends, your birthdays and your everyday life, I have a huge gap. Before I met you in the diner I didn't even know what a burger was. It's as if I'm lost here, I don't belong here. I don't have a past here and I won't have a future. What am I doing here? What should I do here? And why don't I remember?!"

The rising voice of Castiel had shook Dean out of his state of paralysation. He grabbed Castiel's shoulders and shook him.

"Castiel! Listen to me!"

Castiel shut his mouth closed and stared at Dean in surprise. His eyes squinted in hurt and his mouth parted in a small pout.

"Please Castiel, stop. Listen to me. You're not alone on this one, I'm here to help you, I will help you and we will figure it out. You will remember and you will know again. We'll find out, you will find out. Don't worry, and don't freak out on me. Stay with me."

Castiel's face softened and he nodded slowly.

"Sorry…" He mouthed.

Dean laughed. "There is nothing to be sorry about, Castiel. Now, tell me: What is the first thing that you remember?"

Castiel's face shut again and he squinted away from Dean. He shook off Deans hands and seemed about to stand up and run away.

"No…"

Dean grabbed Castiel's arms, not caring that he struggled against him.

"Castiel, Castiel. Wait. Please. Wait. I'm sorry. What did I do wrong? Please, tell me. I just wanna help you."

Castiel was a few feet away from Dean, but he stilled there. His eyes never left Deans, but they were wary. His whole body had tensed up, his legs drawn close to his body and his arms slung around them.

Dean leaned forward, slowly, as to not scare the man before him. He reached out tentatively with his hand, waiting for permission.

As nothing happened, he extended his hand fully and laid it on Castiel's knee. He squeezed once and left it there.

Castiel was staring at it, bewildered. But then, bit by bit, the tension began to drown out of him, his body relaxing again.

His eyes went back to Dean's face, pleading.

"I'm sorry."

Dean huffed out a laugh. "Stop apologizing already." He left his hand on Castiel's knee, but lifted the man's chin with his other hand. He looked him in the eye and inquired: "Now, tell me: what do you remember?"

Castiel's gaze drifted downwards, and this time Dean allowed it.

"I… The first thing I remember is a room. It was dark and I didn't see anything. I was lying on a bed. There were no covers, it was cold. I felt weird. I tried to get up, but I was tired and everything hurt. I was about to stand up when the lights flashed on. I didn't see anything, my eyes hurt so badly. But there were people yelling, screaming. I don't remember what they said, but I remember that it was something about me and that I was scared. I tried to shield my eyes and looked down to the bed. That's when I saw it. There was blood everywhere on the bed. It was smeared all around me, beside me, on me, on my hands, on my face…"

Castiel buried his face in his hands, shaking violently with sobs. Dean's hand wandered without his direct order to Castiel's head, stroking his hair, trying to sooth him.

After some minutes, the shaking man calmed. His head reappeared, but his eyes were focused on his feet.

"They yelled at me, pushed me and forced me to get up. I don't really know what happened then, but I was suddenly outside, with more people. They were shoving me, wanted me to get into a car. There were lights, blinking lights and everything was so bright that my head hurt. I was scared; I didn't want to go with these people. So I ran. I didn't do anything bad, I was just so scared. "

Dean's hand started to rub Castiel's knee soothingly. "Hey, hey. It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong."

Castiel looked up from his feet and into Deans eyes. Swallowing hard he continued.

"The next thing I remember is that I was in a city that I didn't recognise. There were people around me, again, but this time they left me alone. They didn't bother me; they didn't even seem to see me. I sat down at a doorstep, I was cold. My arms and clothes were dirty, but I managed to get it off. No one seemed to care that I was sitting there all by myself, lost. And for some reason that made me happy. I was relieved that they left me alone.

Then there was a smell, it smelled good and my stomach started to rumble. So I got up and walked to the smell. That's where you found me." A tiny smile glistened in his eyes. "I never thanked you for that."

Deans not-so important-wave with his hand contrasted the huge smile that spread over his face.

"That's all I remember. There is nothing else, nothing. I'm not even sure if Castiel is my name. It was the first thing that came to my mind when you asked me for my name. Dean, what can I do? I don't know anyone here, I don't know who could know me, I don't know where to start looking!"

Dean pulled Castiel closer, swinging one arm over his shoulder. They were both leaning against the headboard, Dean a bit further so that Castiel's head was resting more on Dean's chest than the bed.

"I know you, and from the little time I know you I can already tell you a great deal about yourself. You don't worry. There will be people missing you, people who know you and are starting to wonder where you wandered off. Well go to the police first thing morning and see what we can find out."

Dean's hand had started stroking Castiel's hair, pulling the man closer to him.

"But… What if I killed someone? What if the police are looking for me? There was enough blood on the bed for a man to have been killed there. And it wasn't mine, Dean. The blood wasn't mine. And although there was no body… They will find me, Dean! What will they do to me?"

Dean grasped Castiel's face with both hands, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Didn't I just tell you that I know you? You wouldn't kill anyone, Castiel. You wouldn't, believe me. And we will prove that. We will find a way to prove that."

He saw Castiel relaxing and grinned in satisfaction.

"You sleep now, Castiel. You seem exhausted. Tomorrow well continue talking, and well decide what to do next."

Castiel nodded supressing a yawn. Dean pushed Castiel off of his lap and onto the bed. He pulled a blanket up, which Castiel grabbed tight and pulled up to his face. Only his nose was peeking out of it and Dean had to refrain himself on caressing his cheek.

"Okay Dean." Castiel mumbled, already half sleeping.

Dean turned to go away, turning off the lights and half closing the door. Standing in the doorway, Dean looked back at the crumbled figure of a man lying in his bed.

"Sleep now, Cas."

Two bright, blue eyes followed his disappearing figure out of the door.


End file.
